Samanik Angel Kabbale
by Raven AzuNoctuli
Summary: Après avoir tué Voldemort, Harry disparait. Á la rentrée, il prend le Poudlard express comme à son habitude, mais il a changé...
1. Chapter 1

Prologue: où l'auteur prologue

Il avait enfin réussit.

Le corps du Seigneur des Ténèbres; gisait maintenant sans vie a ses pieds. Que de batailles il avait mené pour en arriver la. Bizarrement, il ne se sentait pas mieux. Comme si le fait qu'il soit mort n'était pas son but. Pourtant, c'était le meurtrier de ses parents qui gisait la a ses pieds. Alors pourquoi ?

Harry Potter vit alors une masse noire s'échapper du cadavre de Voldemort. Deux yeux rouges entourés de fumée noir le fixèrent et il vit comme un sourire carnassier et la chose vola vers lui, ouvrant une bouche d'ombre et de fumée.

Harry, épuise par son précédant combat, ne put que mettre une main contre son visage.

Alors que la chose allait l'atteindre, deux rayons de lumières le recouvrirent lui et Voldemort. La chose poussa un couinement rageur et très strident et disparut. Harry, trop épuisé pour bouger, crut voir une forme dans la lumière, une silhouette. et puis une autre dans le rayon de lumière qui enveloppait le cadavre du Mage Noir. Il essaya de discerner leur visage mais sa vue se brouilla et il sombra dans les ténèbres.

Lorsque les agents de l'ordre entrèrent dans la salle du Combat Final, il ne restait plus rien des deux adversaires. Pas même de la poussière. Le Survivant, le Sauveur, avait disparue. Hermione pleurait dans les bras d'un Ron abattu, mais elle n'était pas la plus choqué. Dans le fond de la salle, un jeune garçon se tenait au mur et retenait ses larmes a grand peines en se répétant:

"" Un Malefoy ne pleure pas, un Malefoy ne pleure pas,...""

A suivre.

Et oui, c'est court mais comme le dit le titre, c'est un prologue. J'imagine déjà les questions. Où sont Harry et le cadavre de Voldemort ? Qu'est ce que c'était le Machin Noir ? et les Machins Blancs ? tant de joyeuses question auxquelles je ne répondrait pas tout de suite nyark, nyark, nyark sadique


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 1 : où le Survivant est de retour (Ou aussi, où l'auteur spoil un max)

Sur le quai de la voie 9 3/4, ce 2 septembre. Hermione attendait son ami. Même si cela faisait deux mois que Harry avait disparut, elle avait les traits tirés par le chagrin et n'avait plus goût à rien (même pas a lire, c'est dire). La presse, pendant cet été avait bombarde le monde sorcier des articles sur la disparition du Survivant et la disparition du Mage Noir, augmentant encore le chagrin des proches.

- Hermione !

Elle vit son ami roux courir vers elle. Il avait le visage aussi défait que le sien. Derrière lui, la famille Weasley était dans le même état.

- Je n'ai pas cessé de penser a lui tout l'été.

Elle semblait au bord des larmes.

- Ben Mione qu'est ce que t'as ?

Elle sentit son coeur bondir dans sa poitrine de même que les Weasley.

Harry se tenait devant eux.

Il avait changé en deux moi et était devenue...Sexy. Pour la première fois, il avait des vêtement a sa taille et a la mode, et plus les horreurs de son cousin. Il portait des mitaines de cuire aux mains et était aussi plus musclé. Ses cheveux, toujours aussi décoiffés étaient plus long a l'arrière et attachés en catogan. Il retira ses lunettes de soleil rondes. Il y voyait maintenant parfaitement et ses yeux brillaient comme de vraies émeraudes. Sa cicatrice ne formait plus maintenant qu'un mince filet blanc mais parfaitement visible sur sa peau halle.

Il tenait négligemment un sac de sport dans une main et Hedwige sur l'épaule opposé.

- Ben quoi ? demanda t-il devant les yeux écarquillées de Hermione Ron et les autres.

La brunette partit au quart de tour et sa main alla écraser la joue de son ami. Puis elle s'effondra sur son tors en pleurant. Avec un sourire, Harry passa ses bras autour d'elle pour la réconforter. Ron s'approche et Harry le sera contre lui. Il berça ses deux amis avant de leur dire doucement.

- Il faudrait y aller, le train va partir.

Il se détacha de ses amis pour subir les assauts de Mrs Weasley.

Comme le sifflet retentissait, ils montèrent dans le Poudlard Express et trouvèrent un compartiment.

- Alors? demanda Hermione qui s'était remis de sa crise de larme et le toisait maintenant avec curiosité.

- Alors quoi ?

- Bon sang Harry ! Cria Ron, tu as disparut depuis plus de deux mois et on a retrouvé ni ton corps ni celui de Tu sais Qui. Où étais-tu ?

Harry les regardas puis mis ses mains derrière sa tête. Ses deux amis se rendirent alors compte qu'il portait des mitaines de cuir noir.

- Je ne peux pas vous le dire.

- Quoi mais...!

A ce moment, la porte du compartiment s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître sa Némésis, Draco Malefoy, suivie des habituels, Parkinson, Bullstrod, Crabbe, Goyle et Zabini.

- Quelle dommage, le balafré est de retour. Tu pouvais pas rester ou t'étais ? Ça nous aurait fait des vacances.

Le brun ne répondit pas et regarda son rival, le détaillant de la tête aux pieds. Heureusement que le Serpentard portait son masque car cette inspection le mettais mal a l'aise. Potter avait changé, en bien, et sa beauté pouvais presque rivaliser avec la sienne (j'ai dis presque, on est Malefoy ou on ne l'est pas.) Il sentait une drôle de chaleur se répandre en lui.

- Tu peux me dire ce que tu trouves de si intéressant chez moi pour que tu te permettes de me mater.

- Je me disais juste que tu ressemblais à un Sultan, avec tes deux gardes du corps et ton Harem.

- Et moi Potter, dit Zabini, tu me mets ou ?

- Dans le Harem bien évidemment. D'après mes sources, tu préfères amplement la compagnie des hommes à celle des femmes et selon ces mêmes sources, le petit Draco ne dirais pas non aux garçons. Cependant je m'étonne que vous ne soyez pas tous à Azkaban, vu que vous étiez tous des Mangemorts reconnus.

Il n'y avait ni colère ni méchanceté dans sa voix, ce qui surprit Ron et Hermione, habitués au caractère plutôt orageux de leur ami de leur ami.

- Finalement ta source n'est pas au courant de tous le Balafré. Je laisse ta ménagerie, la belette et le castor savant, te mettre au courant de certaines choses.

- Il n'a pas change, dit Harry une fois qu'il ait referme la porte. Qu'est ce qu'il a voulu dire ?

- Il faisait référence à la prise du Manoir Jédusor, lorsqu'on est tous venu à ta rescousse.

Flash Back

Les membres de l'Ordre couraient dans les sombres couloires du Manoir Jédusor, Dumbledore en tête malgré son age, suivi de Ron et Hermione. Au détour d'un couloir, ils tombèrent sur un groupe de Mangemorts Juniors mené par Draco. Alors que celui-ci allait les attaquer, il se retourna et stupéfixa l'un de ses condisciples. Pansy, Milliscent, Crabbe, Goyle, Blaise et quelques autres anciens Serpentard les imitèrent.

- Merci M.Malefoy

- Ne croyez pas que je fais cela pour vous, et puis un Malefoy ne s'agenouille devant personne.

fin flash-back

- Si je me souvient bien, l'interrompit Harry, son père, lui ça ne le gênait pas.

- Attend, c'est pas finit.

re-flash-back

Le groupe reprit son avenacée. Ils tombèrent alors sur un autre groupe de Mangemorts dont faisaient partie Lucius Malefoy et le Professeur Rogue. Ceux-ci se retournèrent contre les autres Mangemort et les figèrent tous à l'aide des autres. Certains Serpentard eurent du mal a trahir leur propres parent mais, bientôt, il ne resta plus un seul Mangemort debout a par les jeunes et les deux adultes.

- Dois-je aussi vous remercier ? demanda le Glucose en chef.

- cela ne sera pas nécessaire Albus, Je ne fais pas cela pour vous. De plus, un Malefoy ne s'incline devant personne.

- Oui, c'est ce que j'ai crut comprendre lorsque Draco m'a dit la même chose.

- Ce n'est pas mon fils pour rien.

re-fin flash-back

Harry explosa de rire.

- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle, dit Hermione.

- C'est juste que j'aurais jamais imaginé que les deux Malefoy soient des espions.

- Et pourtant si, repris son amie. Ils en ont d'ailleurs fournis des preuves en plus de témoignages contre d'autres Mangemorts, ce qui leurs a éviter la prison avec cependant un prélèvement dans leur biens.

- Je ne pense pas qu'ils l'aient bien pris.

- En fait M.Malefoy s'en fichait, en seulement deux mois de travail, il a récupéré au moins le dixième de ce qu'on lui avait pris.

Hermione vit un sourire, qu'elle trouva un peu pervers, fleurir sur les lèvres de son meilleur ami. Elle crut avoir rêvé.

- Bon maintenant, tu vas nous dire ou tu était pendant deux mois ?

- Désolé Mione, je ne peux pas te dire.

- Est ce que ça a un rapport avec l'Ordre ?

- Pas du tout.

- Comment es-tu devenu aussi muscle ?

- Mais, le sport Ron, le sport.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes des mitaines ? Il ne fait pas froid.

- ça fait style

- Tu te fous de moi, avant, tu n'aurais jamais fait quelque chose pour le style.

- Tout le monde change Ron, tout le monde change.

- Ou sont tes affaires ? demanda Hermione. Tu n'as pas de valise, juste ce sac.

- Ah ca...je pense que je peut vous montrer.

Il prit son sac et le posa sur ses genoux. Hermione le vit bouger.

- Harry ! dit-elle, panique. Qu'est ce qu'il y a dans ce sac.

- Tien, il est réveille.

Une tête verte et plate sortit du sac.

- Ssssssalutssss, dit Harry en fourchelang au grand serpent.

- Ha...Harry, qu'est ce que c'est que ça ?

- Tu vois bien que c'est un serpent Ron, dit Harry alors que l'animal sortait du sac et s'enroulait autour du cou de Harry.

- Et...c'est pas dangereux?

- les serpents n'attaque pas ceux qui parlent leur langue. N'est ce pas mon petit Nagini?

- Nagini ? C'était pas le nom du serpent de Tu-Sais-Qui ?

- Parce que c'est lui.

- Mais c'est pas dangereux ? demanda de nouveau Ron.

- Mais non ! Ah! Voila

Il sortit un coffret du sac.

- on dirait un coffre à sept serrures, comme celui de Maugrey.

- s'en est un.

- Je ne savais pas qu'il y en avait des si petits.

En effet, le coffret tenait dans sa main.

- C'est parce qu'il est ensorcelé pour rétrécir une fois qu'il est fermé.

Entendant dans le couloir le bruit du chariot de bonbon, il fit rentrer Nagini dans le sac, y remit le coffret et referma son sac sous un sifflement outragé du reptile.

Comme a l'accoutumé, il faisait nuit lorsqu'ils arrivèrent a la gare du Pré-au-Lard. Harry vit la haute silhouette de Hagrid appeler les premières années.

- Bonsoir Hagrid.

Le demi géant failli lâcher sa lanterne.

- HARRY TU ES DE RETOUR ! Cria-t-il d'une voix qu'on dut entendre d'un bout du quai a l'autre.

- Je suis si content de te revoir !! Dit-il en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Moi aussi, mas j'aimerais garder toutes mes cotes.

En s'excusant, le géant le reposa au sol. Mais il se retrouva entourés d'élèves avec au premier rang, ses condisciples de septième année.

Ce n'est qu'avec difficulté que lui et ses amis réussirent à monter dans une calèche.

Tous le monde mangeait avec appétit les délicieux desserts cuisines par les elfes lorsque le professeur McGonagall s'approche de Harry pour lui parler.

- Potter, le directeur souhaiterait vous voir après le repas.

- Je viendrais.

- le mot de passe est "Shamallow Arc-en-Ciel".

Elle se releva, puis sourit.

- Bon retour parmi nous monsieur Potter.

Ron, la bouche à moitié pleine demanda à son ami.

- Dit Harry, tu sais qui c'est les nouveaux profs.

- Ne parle pas la bouche pleine Ron, dit Hermione sans quitter son livre des yeux.

- Je ne parle pas la bouche pleine.

- Si

- Non

Ignorant la dispute de ses amis et regardant la table des professeurs en souriant. Puis son regard se tourna vers la table des Serpentard et il sourit en voyant le regard d'un certain blond fixe sur lui.

POV Draco

Finalement il est revenu. Je dois avouer que je suis soulagé, même si je ne veux pas l'avouer. Nos disputes me manquaient. J'ai l'impression de me sentir vraiment vivant quand je suis avec lui. Mais il ne faut pas qu'il le sache, je ne veux pas que ça change, Je...je l'avoue, j'ai peur que notre relation change. Non ! Un Malefoy n'a peur de rien et surtout pas d'un defis. J'hésite, je ne sais plus ou j'en suis. D'un coté, je veux être près de lui, le toucher, mais de l'autre, je veux me battre avec lui, une bataille de tous les instants. Je me sens troubler. Il est plus beau que jamais. Il ne porte plus ces petites lunettes craquantes et son aire innocent et enfantins. Harry...Potter, n'est plus mignon, il est sexy, diablement sexy, horriblement sexy, comme cette chanson moldu :

Il est D.I.S.C.O

Il est D, Désirable

Il est I, Indomptable

Il est S, "

"SA-01-06""Super Sexy

Il est C, Carrément Canon,

Il est Ohhhhhhh, il est DISCO

Je m'emballe. Merde !il m'a vue. Je rougie et je baisse les yeux, au secours, je n'ai plus le contrôle de mon corps ! Du coin de l'oeil, je vois son sourire s'agrandir. Quel salaud, il profite.

Fin POV

Harry fut enchante du rougissement du blond et repris une bouchée de chou a la crème lorsque le Glucose en Chef tapota son verre.

- Mes chers enfants, après ce bon repas, je vous sens plus réceptif. Comme vous le savez par les journaux, Voldemort a été défait, libérant le monde de sa maléfique emprise. De plus, ajouta t-il en calmant les vivas de la foule, quatre nouveaux professeur viendront prendre place dans le corps enseignant de notre école. Tout d'abord Miss Helen Copperbadger, qui aidera notre cher Pompom dans sa tache.

La jeune femme était souriante même ses yeux noisettes souriaient. Des cascades de cheveux auburn, enroules comme des anglaises, coulaient jusqu'a ses cuisses. Sa robe de sorcier jaune la faisait ressembler à un soleil.

Elle se leva et remercia Dumbledore en s'inclina. Sa voix était chaude, douce, comme celle d'une mère.

- Ensuite, continua le vieux directeur une fois que le docteur Copperbadger se fur rassise, voici le professeur Virginia qui remplacera le professeur Binns qui a décider de prendre sa retraite pour se faire bronzer au bahamas.

"Il va avoir du boulot, pour un fantôme" pensèrent les élèves en détaillant leur nouvelle professeur.

C'était une jeune femme à l'air stricte. Elle ne faisait pas la gueule mais elle ne souriait pas non plus. Elle avait un visage taille a coup de serpe et des pommettes hautes. Elle balayait la salle du regard comme un oiseau sa proix de ses yeux bleus acier. Ses cheveux ailes de corbeau étaient attachés en un chignon sévère mais tellement long qu'une partie descendait jusque dans son dos. Sa robe bleu nuit serré lui donnait un air encore plus austère. Cependant, elle s'inclina et les saluas d'une voix clair, presque chantante, avant de se rassoirs.

- Le professeur Hagrid ayant quelques difficultés avec ses cours, le professeur Gregory Goldred l'aidera dans sa tache et ils enseigneront cette matière a deux.

Le jeune homme qui se leva avait un sourire espiègle qui faisait briller ses yeux marron dorés. Il avait des cheveux châtains dont les longues mèches voilaient légèrement son regard et dont l'arrière, plus long et descendant jusqu'aux reins, étaient retenus par un ruban doré. Il portait un pantalon et des bottes de cuir rouge et une chemise crème légèrement ouverte qui dévoilait légèrement son torse glabre et muscle. Par dessus, il portait une robe de sorcier rouge brode de dore. Lorsque, comme les deux femmes, il remercia le directeur, tous purent entendre sa voix chaude, vibrante et sensuelle.

- Et enfin voici le professeur Stanley Silvergreen qui occupera le poste de professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal.

Tous se figèrent face au regard vert glacé qu'il lança à l'assemblée. Ses fines lèvres blanches s'ourlaient d'un petit sourire. Ses cheveux bond presque blanc étaient noués en une épaisse natte qui retombait sur son épaule. Il avait un corps fin et une grâce quasi elfique. Il était habillé comme son collègue a la différence que le rouge était remplacé par du vert. Il ne s'inclina pas mais fit juste un signe de tête en remerciant le vieux directeur. Sa voix était claire, un peu hautaine et légerment acide et, tout en dégageant tout autant de sensualité que son prédécesseur, elle était différente.

-Sur ceux, chers élèves, je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, Mr et Mlles les préfets, veuillez conduire les premières années à leur dortoir.

A leur propre demande, Ron et Hermione n'étaient plus préfets et n'avaient donc plus cette corvée. Ils décidèrent d'accompagner Harry un bout de chemin et de n'aller se coucher qu'ensuite.

- Ne m'attendez pas pour dormir, je risque d'en avoir pour un bon moment.

- D'acc...

Les deux Gryffondors se figèrent en voyant la formes argentes derrière leur ami. Une personne argente, habille d'une grande cape approchaient dans le dos d'Harry.

- Ben quoi? demanda Harry.

Hermione, plus blanche qu'un linge parvint difficilement à tendre le doigt vers la silhouette mais la créature fondit sur Harry.

Sa capuche tomba alors qu'il plaquait ses mains sur les yeux du Survivant.

- Devine qui c'est !

A suivre...

Nyark, nyark, nyark, sadique. Alors, les questions de fin: Qui est l'imbecile qui fait la blague a Harry ? En quoi les nouveaux profs sont particuliers ? Est ce qu'un jour Dumbi arretera de mettre des noms de bonbons comme mot de passe de son bureau ? Et aussi est-ce que vous allez m'envoyer de review. Pitié, quelques petites review avec vos hypothèses, ensuite je publierais vos réponse dans le prochain chapitre de Shamanic Angel !!!!"


	3. Chapter 3

"SA-02-01""Sa capuche tomba et il mit ses mains sur les yeux de Harry.

- Devine qui c'est ?

- Voldy, je t'ai reconnu.

- Maiheuuu, comment t'as fait ?

Voldemort, le Seigneur des Tenebres, le Lord Noir, eut une moue boudeuse.

- 4 raisons a ca. D'abbord tu as les mains tellements froide que j'ai cru sentir des glacon me rentrer dans le crane.

- Faut dire qu'il est pas bien plein...

- Ensuite, continua Harry sans se preoccuper de la remarque, je pouvais voir a travers tes mains.

- C'est pas ma faute si je suis un fantome.

- C'est de la mienne peut-etre ?

- Ouais, c'est toi qui m'a tue ! je pourrais demander reparation.

- Je te rappelle tout ceux que tu as tuer et puis on reparle, hein ?

- Maiheu, messant...c'est quoi les deux autres raisons.

- D'abord, pour que Ron et Hermione tirent une gueule pareil, þa pouvais etre que toi...ou alors Rusard en dessous SM.

- Arg ! Les images mentales !

- Enfin, y'a que toi d'assez gamin pour me faire un coup pareil.

- Maiheuuuuuu

- Harry... tu sais a qui tu parle ?

- Y'a rien a craindre delui Mione. Regarde le, il est innofensif, dit Harry en lui montrant l'ex Maitre de la Terreur assis dans les aires regardant partout avec un sourire niais. Pfff pathetique.

- je...je crois que c'est trop pour nous.

Harry regarda ses amis. Effectivement, ils avaient deja encaisse beaucoup. Ils les embrassa chacun sur le front.

- Maintenant allez vous couchez, nous en reparlereons peut-etre plus tard.

Il se detacha d'eux et leur donna une petite pression dans le dos. Ils s'eloignerent avec le regard fixe et une demarche de somnambule.

- C'est partie, soupira Harry en ouvrant le passage. Ca ve etre Daniel dans la fosse aux lions.

- tu crois qu'ils vont pas etre content de te revoire ?

- Moi, si, toi peut-etre moin.

- pourquoi tant de haine ?

- Tu veux vraiment que je te le dise ?

- Pfff.

Harry toqua a la porte du direteur qui lui dit d'entrer.

a l'interieur, il y eut des exclamations. Harry se demanda si c'est parce qu'ils le revoyaient vivant ou plu tt parce que le fantome de l'ex Mage Noir flottait "

"SA-02-02""a cote de lui. Harry penche pour la seconde solution lorsque Remus le plaqua au sol et que les sorts fuserent.

- Dit Harry, tu crois qu'ils savent que ca serre a rien de lancer des sorts a un fantomes.

- Peut-etre le choc des retrouvailles. parce que moi pour l'instant je suis ecrase sous un loup garou en manque de calin.

Dumbledor fit cesser le vacarme. Remus se releva en s'excusant et Harry put enfin se relever.

- Harry, dit le glucose, je suppose que la presence a tes cotes du fantomes du seigneur des tenebres...

- appellez moi Voldy.

-...a tes cotes a un rapport avec ce qui s'est passe pendant ces deux moi.

- Oui professeur.

- pourrais-tu donc nous dire ce qui s'est passÚ ?

- Non.

- harry ! on s'est fait un sang d'encre, dit Molly Weasley.

- Je suis desole, je ne pouvais pas vous contacter, sinon je l'aurais fais.

- Donc tu ne nous diras rien.

Harry reflechit un moment.

- Je peut juste vous dire qu'il va se produir quelque chose. Un ennemi encore plus puissant que ne l'etaitd Voldemort se dressera devant nous et cette fois tout le monde sera concerne, car l'esprit demoniaque qui a jadis possede Tom Jedusor est assez puissant pour acceder a son reve de puissance.

Le silence reignait dans le bureau. Dumbledor crut bon de le dissiper.

- un...esprit demoniaque dis-tu.

- je ne peut rien vous dire de plus, desole.

- Merci pour ces informations, tu peut t'en aller.

Le Gryffondor le remercia.

- Oh, Harry ! le rappela le directeur alors que celui-ci sortait du bureau. Quel est ton role dans cette histoire.

- Toujours le meme, repondit le brun avec un pauvre sourire avant de sortir.

- Finelement on s'en est bien sortit.

- Mouais. Mieu que pour notre ""premiere rencontre""

(en italique, ce sera les flash back pour eviter de mettre tout le temps flash backe parce qu'il y aura plein de flash back)

# Harry sortit doucement des tenebres. Il sentait que þa tete etait sur les genoux de quelqu'un. Il ouvrit les yeux et rencontra ceux de la personne qui lui caressait le front. Electrise par sa vision, il"

"SA-02-03""se relava puis, cherchant sa baguette sset ne la trouvant pas, il se jeta sur son ennemie.

- Kyaaaaa au secour.

Le Seigneur des tenbres se mit a courir partout, poursuivi par un Harry enrage.#

- Dis,tu sais ou ils sont, demanda Harry au fantome.

- Ils se sont rassembles dans les appartements de ""Gregory""repondit l'ex Mage Noir avec une grimace.

- Tu sais, l'anonymat...

- Ouais, ouais, þa va.

Voldy le mena jusqu'a une porte ou Harry frappa avec un code particulier. Un coups long, quatre coup court puis un coup long.

- Entre Harry.

Le gryffondor poussa la porte et entra dans un petit salon. Les quatre nouveaux professeurs s'y trouvaient. Le Docteur Cooperdodger etait assise sur le sofa et caressait les plumes d'un aigle dont le plumage rappellait sa chavelure. Le Professeur Ironhawk, elle etait assise dans un fauteuil et caressait machinalement le poil d'un bleireuax en lisant un livre. Les Professeur Goldred et Silvergreen travaillaint face a fac sur une table, un grand lion endormis aux pied du blond et un serpent enroule autour de la taille du brun.

Ils releverent tous la tete a l'arrivee de Harry et Voldy.

La jeune femme en jaune se leva et se precipita sur Harry en souriant.

- Harry, mon cherie.Et elle le serra contre elle. Le Gryffondor ne put s'empecher de la comparer avec Molly Weasley.

- Comment s'est passe l'interrogatoire, demanda l'autre jeune femme en reprenant sa lecture.

- Tres bien Ro...

- Hume hum toussot t'elle en le regardant par dessu son livre.

- Pardon, Virginia.

- Ce n'est pas pour t'embeter Harry, qu'on fait þa, dit le professeur Goldred, mais tu sais l'anonymt...

Voldy eut un petit rire et Hary leva les yeux aux ciels.

- Je sais, ""Greg"".

Harry s'assir sur le canape.

- Je les ais mis en garde contre l'esprit demoniaque.

Le Professeur Silvegreen fronþa le nez.

- Les protections de Dumbledor ne serviront pas a grand chose.

- Mais on pourrait modifier ses sorts pour les rendres plus puissant, ajouta Gregory.

- On est oblige ? gemit Harry. Il se prend deja suffisemment pour le genie "

"SA-02-04""des temps modernes comme þa.

Stanley eut un petit rire.

- Ce n'est pas que je m'ennuie, dit Virginia, mais Helen et moi sommes fatigues, nous allons nous coucher.

- Vous etes vraiment fatiguees, demanda Stanley avec un rictus.

- Silence, serpent lubrique.

Pour la premiere fois, le professeur rit. Son rire etait comme des clochettes de cristals.

Les deux jeune femmes sortirent suivit de leurs animaux.

- Dit Voldy, Nagini doit avoir ete emmene dans ma chambre, tu pourrais aller le voir.

- j'aurais tout le temps plus tard.

- Voldy !

- Ok, ok, je vous laisse seul.

Il traversa le plafond en devenant invisible pour ne pas se faire remarquer.

- Ton fantome est impossible.

- Pathetique oui ! Un ex Mage Noir avec un QI de genie mais l'age mental d'un gosse de cinq ans, en plus pervers.

Il avenca derierre Gregory et l'enlassa.

- Tu sais que nous ne sommes pas celui qui te conviennent.

- Peut-etre, mais moi j'ai envie de vous.

- Tres bien.

Le brun prit soncadet dans ses bras en l'embrassa. Leur langue danþaient dans leur bouche. Harry s'assit sur les genoux de Gregory et sera encore plus son cou.

ils se separenrent, a bout de souffle.

- Tu nous rejoins Stan ?

- Commencez, je finit þa, dit le professeur sans quitter des yeux sont parchemin.

Gregory prit Harry dans ses bras alors que celui-ci reprennait ses levres. Il couche le jeune garþon sur le lit mais celui-ci ne le lacha pas pour autant. Le brun se mit a genoux au dessus de son eleve et , sans lacher ses levres, il commenca a deboutonner sa chemise et a caresser le torse offert du jeune homme. D'un coup de reins, Harry fit basculer son partenair et s'attaque fievreusement a sa chemise.

- Tu es trop presse, je te l'ai deja dit.

Il mit les mains autour du cou du Survivant et le rapprocha de lui pour lui mordiller le lobe de l'oreille. Harry senti d'autres mains parcourir son dos. Il frissonait de plaisire sous les caresses habiles de Stanley qui les avait rejoins et lui avait enleve sa chemise. Avec un ronronnement, il arracha son oreille aux douces tortures de "

"SA-02-05""Gregory et cala son dos contre son torse large et denude. Il tendis les mains au jeune homme blond alors que l'autre mettait ses mains sur ses hanches et commenþa a bouger les siennes contres ses fesses. Harry gemit en sentant le desir manifeste du brun et fit un petit mouvemant en direction de son autre partenaire. La robe verte glissa le long de son corps fin et quelques boutons de la chemises commencerent a sauter. D'un froncement de sourcils, Stan fit cesser le sortilege.

- Tu as bien retenu nos lecons Harry, peut-etre un peu trop.

Il se avenca sur le lit comme un felin et se mit a quatre patte au dessus de Harry. il frotta son tors contre celui de l'adolescant dont le corps etait parcourus de frissons. Le professeur blond chercha le visage de son homoloque brun et deposa ses levres sur les siennes, pressant Harry entre leurs deux corps.

- Dis-moi amour, dit Stanley, Harry essaye contre nous nos propre lecons. Doit-on le punir ?

- Mmh pourquoi pas, mais je suis sur que tu sera plus inventif que moi pour cela.

- Effectivement, dit le blond en frottant legerement son bassin contre le bas ventre de Harry qui gemit, et cria presque.

Les deux professeurs, qui n'avaient plus que leur pantalons en cuir, banderent les yeux de leur eleves avant de le deshabiller lentement, alternant caresses et baisers. Harry, qui it pas ou les deux homme feraient leur prochain frolement de mains ou de levres, se tendait avec impatience et sursautait presque a chaque fois.

- Vous allez me...ah ! Me rendre fou, murmura t'il.

- Nous ? mais quel idee, pas du tout

- Ca ne nous serait meme pas venu a l'esprit.

ils contunaient pourtants leur tortures. Au bout d'un moment, Gregory s'approche du centre du desir de Harry. Celui-ci etait dure a en faire mal et pontait vers le ciel comme un mat.

- Tu as toujour eut une taille impressionant mon Harry, dut le brun en soufflant legerment sur le gland qui vibra. Harry voulut gemir mais les levres de Stan l'en empecherent. le professeur prit son sexe en entier dans sa bouche et commenþa un "

"SA-02-06""un long vat et vient sur le membre enorme du gryffondore. Harry arquai son dos et ettouffait ses gemissement dans la bouche du blond. Mais alors qu'il sentait que son desir allait jaillir, la bouche chaleureuse l'abandonna.

- pas tout de suite mon ange.

- Je...

- oui ?

- Je veux m'accuper de vous, dit-il dans un souffle.

- Puisque c'est si gentiement demande.

Les deux professeurs sassirent contre le montant du lit, l'un a cote de l'autre.. Harry, haletant mais avec dans les yeux une lueur predatric, s'avenþa vers eux et commenþa a masser leur entrjambe deja gonfle et dure. Il fit delicatement sauter les boutons de l'un des pantalons, puis de l'autre et en descendit la fermeture eclaire. Une fois les deux pantalons enlevÚs, il ne leur restait plus que leur boxer. Harr pensa alors que les deux hommes etaient autanrs superbes que totallement antagonistes. Staneley avait un corps fin, des muscles sur une armatures oesseuse frele mais solide. Sa peau etait d'un blanc laiteux, comme de la porcelaine, fragile. Gregory en revanche avait un corps musclÚ, bien proprtionne, des muscles puissant roulaient sous sa peau doree.

- Vous etes si beau, ne pus s'empecher de murmurer Harry.

- Tois aussi Harry, tu es beau.

- Non, moi je ne suis pas beau avec cette cicatrice qui me barre le front et mes cheveux qui n'en font qu'a leur tete.

- Mais si tu es mignon, regarde dans quel etat tu me met, dit Gregory en lui montrant son entrejambe gonfle.

- De toute faþon, dit son partenaire, tu es le seul homme que je connaisse qui bande en premanence. Moi en revanche je suis plus exigeant dans mes gout et je doit dire que Harry me met dans tout mes etats.

Harry sourit puis se pencha vers l'entrejambe du blond. Il baissa le frele barriere de coton d'ou jailli son sexe droit comme la justice. Harry embrassa le gland du blond qui gemit faiblement. Il happa completemnt le gland, mais son partenaire ne put rien dire vu que le troisieme avait scellÚ ses levres et lui caressait les tetons. Le blond retira finalement son sexe de la bouche du"

"SA-02-07""jeune garþon.

- Attend, je ne veux pas jouir tout de suite.

Il contourna le Gryffondor alors que Gregory prenait sa place. Harry le prit aussitot en bouche comme un affame alors que le professeur se tordait de plaisir en gemissant. Derriere lui, Stanley versa un liquide frois sur les fesse bronzes et fermes du Survivant. Celui-ci eut un gemissement etouffe lorsqu'il sentit le gel glace sur sa peau et l'un des doigts du professeur blond penetrer son intimite. Celui-ci en introduisit un deuxieme et fit de mouvements de ciseau. Harru gemissait, le sexe de Gregory dans sa bouche et sa main dans ses cheveux. Il avait du mal a se concentrer sur ce qu'il avait dans la bouche mais il se reprit, voulant donner le plus de plaisir possible a son amant brun. mais lorsqu'il sentit les sexe de son amant blond penetrer son intimiter, il ne put s'empecher de relever la tete pour crier son plaisir. Stan dit quelques mouvements avant de se retirer. Harry grogna de frustration.

- Mon coeur, dit le blond en s'adressant a son homologue brun, nous n'avions pas dit que nous allions punir Harry ?

- Toi, tu as quelque chose en tete.

Le blond eut un petit sourir pervers. Il releva Harry et le fit s'assoir sur les sexe de Gregory. Ils gemirent un peu de douleurs, surprits l'un comme l'autre. Puis Stanley releva les jambes du survivant.

- Tu vas...

- Hum hum

Il mit du gel sur son sexe et s'enfonþa a son tour en Harry. celui-ci cria de douleur. Ses deux amants se mirent en mouvement, se sychronisant. Lorsque l'un sortait, l'autre rentrait. Le plaisir s'instilla rapidement en Harry, il ferma les yeux, goutant chaqques sensations que ses deux amants lui donnait. Il avait chaud, tres chaud, son corps etait en fusion. Quelques mouvement plus-tard, harry au paroxysme du plaisir, se dechargea entre ses amants qui le rejoignirent bientot. Ils sortirent toudd deux de Harry et Gregory fit un petit mouvement de la main qui nettoya leur corps recouvert de sueur et de leur jouissance. Harry, extenue, se bouina contre Stanley en murmurant avant"

"SA-02-08""de s'endormir:

- Drago...

A suivre...

Vala, deuxieme chap de finit. Trespervers, mais bon, c'est ma nature que voulez vous. Vous avez de nouveaux renseignements. peut-etre qu'au prochain chapitre vous aurez quelques revelations sur ces mysterieux personnage qui sont pas mysterieux du tout parce que tout le monde les a reconnu, j'ai nomme...j'vous le dit pas je ne veux pas gacher la surprise de ceux qui savent pas.

Chapitre 3: Le SFAP"


End file.
